D'une chanson d'Amour, la Mer
by That's the Earth
Summary: "D'une chanson d'Amour, la Mer a bercé mon cœur pour la vie.." • Quand une orgueilleuse Moscovite lit un extrait de journal de son navigateur de fiancé.


**« _D'une chanson d'Amour, la Mer a bercé mon cœur pour la vie.._ »**

**• Quand une orgueilleuse Moscovite lit un extrait de journal de son navigateur de fiancé. **

**• Hetalia appartient à Himaruya, Moscou à sa joueuse, et Piotr [Saint Pétersbourg] à l'auteur. Le titre est à Charles Trenet et il y a une phrase de Marcel Pagnol cachée quelque part. Si vous la trouvez, vous gagnez un cookie. ;D **

**• OS qui aura peut-être une suite, qui sait ? Bonne lecture~.**

* * *

Dieu que c'était beau. Elle regardait sans se lasser les mots alignés avec tant de grâce en cette langue étrangère qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Quelle douce calligraphie dessinait cette encre bleu marine sur le papier jauni, comme écrite de la main d'une femme..

« … Et comme je marchais, mes talons claquant sur le bois du pont, je sentais le vent dans mes cheveux, les embruns me brûler le visage. Mes lèvres avaient un goût de sel. Ce vent qui s'engouffrait dans les immenses voiles immaculées, ce vent qui battait mes tympans, qui me faisait oublier même les battements de mon propre cœur... »

Elle survola du regard quelques lignes. Il se répétait. Ces paroles, elles glissaient comme l'eau d'un torrent dans son esprit avec la voix de leur auteur.

« … Je suis un fils de l'Océan, la mer nourricière, l'étendue infinie. Elle n'attend que moi et je n'entends qu'elle, son calme assourdissant et ses impulsions mortelles. Ah, quelle violence ! Mais quelle magnificence, quelle clémence. Elle est colérique, mais elle prend soin de nous. Purificatrice, elle lave avec amour nos âmes damnées de leurs pêchés les plus honteux... »

Elle fronça les sourcils. _Il l'aime plus qu'il ne m'aime_, se disait la jolie blonde. _Il l'aime plus qu'il ne m'aime et, à choisir, il me laisserait de côté sans hésiter_. Ces boniments n'étaient, d'après elle, que bons à endormir les midinettes avides d'aventures. Ce qu'elle voulait lire, elle, la fière fille des terres, était plus intéressant. Plus tragique. Il suffisait de sauter d'insignifiants paragraphes.

« … _mais la peste, c'est la fin du monde !_' … »

Elle était allée trop loin. Ses yeux remontèrent à la recherche de l'alinéa qui convenait.

« … Ce matin, il m'a été dit que Alexis Nikolaevitch, un matelot avec qui je m'étais lié d'amitié sur un autre navire, avait été emporté par la peste sur cette même embarcation, celle où je l'ai connu. La peste ! C'est une bien triste nouvelle, Alexis était un brave garçon, fort sympathique et plein d'humour. Le maître coq, Arseniï Porochenko, un Ukrainien sans âge et gras comme une laie prête à mettre-bas m'avait dit cette phrase : '_Tu sais, mon petit, l'amitié est une chose admirable, mais la peste, c'est la fin du monde !_' Puis il avait bombé le torse d'un air de défi avant d'aller vérifier l'inventaire … »

_La peste..._ songea-t-elle. _Qu'il attrape même le scorbut et qu'on le jette par dessus bord, cet arrogant navigateur ! _Cette admiration pure et honnête qui l'avait habitée au début de sa lecture s'était muée en une aigre animosité. Le marin d'eau douce, plutôt que l'épouser, elle aurait voulu le noyer. Il lui avait tout pris, sa fonction, ses privilèges, _son cœur_. Et lui, il n'idolâtrait que la mer, froide et morbide. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dieu qu'il était beau, dans ses atours de soie blanche. Son sourire était celui des anges. Il était si bon avec elle, la pécheresse fille des terres.. Cet homme était littéralement un saint. Elle se détourna pour observer l'étagère où étaient alignés les journaux de bords que son fiancé avait rédigé au fil des années. Cet ex folio qu'elle venait de lire n'était pas daté et semblait avoir été écrit à différentes époques. Il ne venait assurément d'aucun des carnets rangés minutieusement à sa droite.

Le bureau de Piotr, dans lequel elle était installée, était un chaos soigneusement organisé où se mêlaient sextants en laitons et papiers administratifs. Ses romans, quant à eux, étaient triés par auteurs et par nationalités dans d'immenses armoires. Les auteurs Français et Allemands étaient ceux qu'on retrouvait le plus. C'était bien un homme de lettres. _Un doux rêveur parmi tant d'autre_. Cette pièce était agencée comme la cabine d'un capitaine, avec sa couchette cachée derrière un meuble encastré dans le mur sous la fenêtre donnant sur la mer. Il se retourna vers elle, la caressant de son regard céruléen.

« Mes journaux de bords vous plaisent, _ma chère_ ? Vous seriez-vous aussi découvert une passion pour l'océan ? »

Puis il partit à rire, d'un rire franc d'enfant. _D'un rire d'ange_. Elle se leva brusquement, passa une main assurée dans son opulente chevelure dorée et sortit du bureau d'un pas martial. Elle avait claqué la porte derrière elle, cette porte en chêne massif ouvragée avec soin contre laquelle elle se laissa glisser.

Cette mer qu'elle haïssait coulait inlassablement le long de ses joues.


End file.
